1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed-focus imaging lens that forms an optical image of a subject on an imaging device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and to an imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera, a cellular phone with a camera, a mobile information terminal (PDA: Personal Digital Assistance), a smartphone, a tablet terminal, and a mobile game machine, on which the imaging lens is mounted to perform photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as personal computers have become popular in homes, digital still cameras which are capable of inputting image information about photographed scenes, persons, and the like into the personal computers have spread rapidly. Further, a cellular phone, a smartphone, or a tablet terminal in which a camera module for inputting images is installed has been increasing. Such apparatus having an imaging function uses an imaging device, such as a CCD and a CMOS. Recently, because the imaging device has been miniaturized, there has been also a demand to miniaturize the whole of the imaging apparatus and an imaging lens mounted thereon. Further, since the number of pixels included in the imaging device has also been increasing, there has been a demand to enhance the resolution and performance of the imaging lens. For example, there has been a demand for performance corresponding to high resolution of 5 megapixels or higher, and preferably performance corresponding to high resolution of 8 megapixels or higher.
To satisfy such demands, it can be considered that the imaging lens is composed of five or six lenses, which are a relatively large number of lenses. For example, Chinese Utility Model Publication No. 201903684 (Patent Document 1) and Chinese Utility Model Publication No. 202141850 (Patent Document 2) propose an imaging lens composed of five lenses. The imaging lens disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 substantially consists of, in order from an object side, five lenses of a first lens that has a positive refractive power, a second lens that has a negative refractive power, a third lens that has a negative refractive power, a fourth lens that has a positive refractive power, and a fifth lens that has a negative refractive power.